


Fatass Samus

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Belly Kink, Other, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A fulfillment of this tumblr request:"How about a story involving Samus crash landing on a planet where every time she destroys a hostile creature she gains weight based on its size? Perhaps after she reaches a certain weight, the creature begin to worship her and fatten her up even more"





	Fatass Samus

Samus exited her ship, taking a moment to examine the planet that had emitted the strange alien signal which had brought her here in the first place. The planet was covered in a thick, cloudy atmosphere, making it difficult to examine from space. She was given a rough estimation of what it was like from scanning it, with her radar vaguely describing it as “hostile”

It certainly wasn’t wrong. The planet’s thick atmosphere left the sky a deep navy blue, making the jagged, craggy surface of the planet look even more intimidating with the dark backdrop. Various creatures were scattered about. Samus could only see small ones, mere vermin. A quick scan revealed that the planet was home to many larger, deadlier occupants than just the rat-like creatures she crushed under her boot whenever they got too close.

There were also signs that a civilization had once existed. Technologically advanced buildings peppered the horizon, built beside or sometimes into the jagged mountains. Samus readied her blaster, and approached the one nearest to her, figuring that it would be the best chance she had of discovering the source of the signal.

She stood at the mouth of the building, a mechanical cave dug into the side of a large, towering mountain. It seemed design to blend in with the landscape, with the ragged, spiky shapes that the building was made up of mirroring the roughness of the mountain it was within.

Samus stepped inside, cautiously, but not fearfully. The bit of energy building at the tip of her blaster arm served as her flashlight.

The interior appeared to be a long, unbroken hallway, with only the occasional plume of metallic spikes preventing it from being a straight shot from beginning to end.

At the end of the hallway was a door, and fortunately for Samus, it was one of the ones that opened simply from her approaching it. It lead into a small room, more well-illuminated than the pitch-black hallway, but still fairly dim. Even though Samus no longer needed her blaster as a light source, she still kept it charged, as an experienced bounty hunter should.

In the center of the room was a pedestal, with a single statue placed on top. Whatever this statue was, it seemed to be built from a completely different material than the rest of the facility, something far more earthy, and less technologically advanced.

It appeared to be of a woman, humanoid, but not quite human. Her figure was very, very noticeably plump, especially since she seemed to be sculpted in the nude, with nothing covering her heavy gut, or her enormous breasts.

Samus scanned the statue, and was greeted by a database devoid of preexisting information, except for the fact that this statue was indeed the thing giving off that signal. Samus scanned it again, making sure to record all the information she could, for future reference. Samus could certainly be cold and icy when it came to her work, but she couldn’t help but take a bit of pride in discovering something before anyone else, even if that something was a bit raunchy.

She felt another unusual emotion soon after, as something deep inside of her compelled her to touch the statue. Before her rational bounty hunter instincts could counter it, she had already removed the gauntlet from her armor, and placed her bare palm against the statue’s distended stomach.

She felt a tingling sensation throughout her body, making her numb for a few seconds, and then extremely sensitive for a few more. She quickly returned to normal, just in time to see that the statue had vanished, and feel the walls of the ruins rumble and quake.

Samus put her gauntlet back on, activating her Shinespark. Her armor was coated with a golden glow, as she went sailing through the air, smashing shoulder-first into a nearby mountain as the ruins crumbled behind her.

Samus looked around, realizing that she wasn’t in the same place she had been when she entered. The facility was only a linear hallway, surely there couldn’t be another exit that she missed, right?

She checked to see where her ship was located, and was dismayed to find it a good distance away from her. She sighed, expecting a long journey, as her radar picked up several monstrously huge creatures on the way to it. The only way she could see to her ship was a rocky path between two mountains, which seemed to be surrounded on all sides by some medium-sized but otherwise unidentified creatures.

Samus raised her blaster and sighed, before going off to do what she usually did, that is, charge headfirst into danger.

Samus walked along the path, as the creatures on her radar began to reveal themselves. There weren’t too many of them, around 8 or so, but Samus had learned from experience that underestimation almost always lead to mistakes.

The creatures were around Samus’s size, if they were to stand upright, but they were quadrupeds, and most resembled crabs, with dull blue-ish purple shells, and claws that pinched eagerly at the air, in Samus’s direction.

The material of the shells was unfamiliar, but it looked fairly dense. Samus turned towards one as it scuttled down the mountain, charging up her cannon and releasing a fully powered-up blast right at it. The blast sailed through the air, striking the creature on the thickest part of its carapace. The shell shattered into gently steaming fragments, exposing the creature’s soft insides.

She fired another blast at it, less thoroughly charged, which fried the creatures insides and reduced it to a smoking, empty husk that scuttled uselessly for a few seconds before collapsing.

Samus flinched, as her suit began to register some unusual energy. Samus could feel her body expand, particularly around her belly. A thick layer of jiggly paunch replaced the flat, rock-solid abs she once possessed, and pressed up uncomfortable against her armor, which was designed to fit her toned figure. Samus dismissed it as some delayed allergic reaction to something she encountered on the planet, although the strange statue she had encountered earlier was still in the back of her mind.

With the exception of her suit feeling a good bit tighter, the sensation of her stomach swelling was extremely pleasant, almost distressingly so. Her midsection felt incredibly soft and tingly, mixed in with a sensation best compared to how she felt just after finishing an extremely filling, satisfying meal. 

Samus tried to focus on finishing off the last of the creatures. She fired another fully-charged blast, and once again, she felt her body expand, and she became noticeably flabbier than before. She had no more doubts, clearly, through some arcane means she didn’t quite understand, she was gaining weight whenever a creature was defeated by her.

And, she still had a handful of these creatures to deal with. Samus sighed, and raised her arm, charging up another beam, and trying to come to terms with the fact that each creature defeated would mean further ruining of the lithe, battle-ready body she had worked so hard to earn and maintain. The third creature was fried, and Samus decided she’d be better off defeating as many as she could at once, instead of pausing between shots to evaluate how much fatter she’d become.

She fired the energy she was charging at one of the encroaching crustaceans, and then, in quick succession, she launched a series of missiles at the rest. The alien crabs were all hit by her projectiles and destroyed around the same time, leading Samus to wonder if defeating the simultaneously would mean that she’d only gain weight from one of them.

Her hypothesis was proven incorrect almost immediately. Samus’s body swelled rapidly. Her stomach, which was only slightly chubby before, had now become a round, jiggly, noticeable gut that jutted several inches in front of her. Her bottom half was plumped up significantly too. Samus’s tight, round butt was now large and wobby, and her thighs thickened until the thigh gap she once possessed was gone completely. Her arms became fatter, her breasts became larger and slightly saggy, and her cheeks puffed out a bit too.

All of the creatures in her vicinity had been defeated, but the visor of her suit still flashed with warnings, indicating that there was some immense pressure inside her armor, likely from some sort of explosive going off..

Samus sighed, blushing slightly at the fact that her suit couldn’t tell the difference between the force of her fat pressing against it from inside and a bomb going off inside of it. Still, she knew that she probably needed to remove her armor sooner rather than later, to allow more room for expansion, if she ran into any more creatures. A scan revealed that the planet’s atmosphere was completely breathable, so she ejected her armor off of her body, letting it fall to the ground in pieces. She had a spare suit back in her ship, and besides, loosing her armor seemed to be a regular thing with her, so it wasn’t that big a deal.

Samus was now wearing her Zero Suit, a skintight outfit designed to allow for more agility by perfectly conforming to Samus’s body. She wasn’t very mobile at her current weight, however, and the suit’s skin-clinging tightness just emphasized how blubbery she was. At least the Zero Suit was stretchy, and could accommodate Samus’s body no matter how fat she got.

And even without her suit, she still had methods of defending herself. She kept an energy whip and a blaster at her hip. Neither were as deadly as her suit’s arm cannon, but they would still help her in a pinch.

Samus walked, or rather, waddled in the direction of her ship. There was a noticeable lack of resistance on the way there, so Samus hoped that she had scared off any potential hostiles when she destroyed those creatures earlier. Unfortunately, she was soon proved wrong, and she didn’t need her scanners to tell her that a creature was approaching. The mighty rumbling of the ground beneath her, which Samus was 90% sure wasn’t the fault of her weight, made that terribly clear.

The terrain in front of her erupted, sending large chunks of rock flying through the air. Fortunately, none of the large chunks were aimed in Samus’s direction. She was struck with a few pebbles, that bounded harmlessly off of her flabby body.

From the ground emerged a creature, similar to the crustaceans she had fought earlier, but far, far larger. This must’ve been the mother, father, pissed-off sibling, or perhaps extremely large friend of the aliens she had killed earlier. It raised its claw into the air, and brought it down, slamming it into the ground with a large crash. Despite Samus’s size, the wind-up to the creature’s attack was extremely forgiving and she was able to easily dodge out of the way.

She found that she had adjusted to her new size shockingly fast. The creature brought its claw down again, and Samus dodged, and retaliated with a shot from her pistol, set from “paralyze” to “kill.” The shot struck one of the joints on the creature’s claw, making it recoil in pain. This wasn’t enough to stop it, naturally, as it brought the very same claw down again after a few seconds. This time, it struck with enough force to make the ground cave in. Samus tripped, and as a result of her weight and the collapsing earth, she began to fall towards the fissure.

Samus took a deep breath, and pulled out her whip. She lashed it out forcefully, and it wrapped around a nearby boulder, the only thing she could see that could support her weight.

Samus pulled as hard as she could, hoping to pull herself out of the hole. To complicate things, the enormous crab was winding up for another attack at the same time.

Samus was surprised by her own strength. Despite the pounds of flab that seemed to replace her muscle, she seemingly retained her old strength, and was able to pull her corpulent body out of the ditch. By time the claw was smashed into the ground, Samus was already gone.

"Alright, now it’s my turn,“ Samus said, wiping an accumulation of sweat from her brow. The fact that she was still physically strong gave her renewed confidence, and she prepared a counterattack against the beast, as opposed to merely surviving its attacks over and over.

She struck out with her whip, this time latching it around the creature’s arm, while its claw was still stuck in the ground from its previous blow. When it raised its arm up again, Samus was catapulted into the air. She angled her weight perfectly, aiming herself towards the creature’s head.

She landed on the upper portion of the creature’s shell. From there, she fired two paralyzing blasts at its eye stalk, to blind it and slow it down. Finally, Samus fired a series of lethal blasts at the soft portion of the creature’s shell between its eyes. The creature lurched to a halt, before crashing into the ground, dead.

Samus dismounted from the creature, trying to put as much distance between herself and it before the inevitable happened.

She managed to get a good few feet before the expected weight gain set in. This time, her expansion was noticeably more gradual, as the amount of fat she was gaining was far more than she ever had before. Her body released a sound, as ever part of it swelled with flab. The only thing the noise could be likened to was a balloon being slowly filled with pudding. The sensation could be described in similar terms, as Samus herself felt like she was being filled up with a pudding-like substance, and expanding like a balloon.

Samus’s breasts became absurdly huge each one about as big as an average-sized person. They rested comfortably atop Samus’s belly, which was large and heavy enough to render her mostly immobile. It stuck out several feet in front of her, and sagged enough to touch the ground. It would periodically release a gurgling sound, and would wobble obscenely at the slightest provocation.

Her ass provided a comfortable seat for her, even though she was sitting against the rough ground with only a thin suit covering her body. Each ass cheek was the size and shape of a bean-bag chair, if that bean-bag chair was created for someone twelve feet tall. Naturally, Samus’s thighs had expanded as well, and were now quite literally as thick as tree-trunks.

"There’s no way I can *URP* make it to my ship like this,” she said, although she was finding it increasingly hard to complain. Something about being this huge, this full, this soft and fat, was extremely appealing to her, and although her chances of making it off the planet were virtually none, as she was now larger than her ship, she was still happy that things had turned out this way.

Samus lifted up her heavy, flabby arms, rubbing against her stomach, fascinated by its size, and how soft it was. She was so absorbed in her tummy-rubbing that she hardly noticed the aliens approaching her. When she did, she was almost relieved by the sight of them. They weren’t feral, like the creatures she had fought before. In fact, they were humanoid, and seemed to belong to the same species as the woman she had seen depicted in the statue that had kicked this whole thing off.

Wordlessly, they got closer to the bounty hunter, and she could see that each one was carrying a wooden plate. Each plate had some kind of foodstuff on it, ranging from meat to fruit to vegetables, or some combination of the three. They all looked steaming hot and appetizing, and Samus couldn’t keep herself from drooling.

Once one got closer enough to Samus, it climbed over her stomach, towards her mouth, which made Samus giggle. Then, when it was finally near Samus’s mouth, it brought the plate towards her, presenting it to her with a reverent bow.

Samus opened her mouth, accepting the offering gladly. The food was delicious, a perfect combination of exotic and familiar. It warmed her entire body, and felt rather filling, despite how full her stomach was already.

Once the offer was made, the creature dismounted from Samus, and was replaced with another,, with a similarly delectable plate of food. Samus devoured its offering in the same way. Samus didn’t feel the need to say “thank you,” as these creatures likely didn’t share her language, and the hungry moans she released when fed were universal.

As the feeding continued, more creatures gathered around her, some not bearing offerings of food. Instead, they bowed down in front of the corpulent, deific bounty hunter, who was now their new goddess.

Samus had somehow managed to get even fatter from eating the creature’s food. Her stomach had expanded to a point where she could hardly figure out where it ended. She felt like she was buried underneath a pile of warm, squishy pillows, and it was quite lovely. The tight, satisfied feeling in her expansive gut was nice as well.

Of course, she was far too heavy to have any hope of ever leaving this planet, but she didn’t mind. She could get used to this kind of treatment.


End file.
